Main Page
Welcome to the Girl Scout Juliettes Wiki This is a resource guide for independent girl scouts and their mentors. Please use, share, and adapt these materials in anyway you like, and contribute your own resources and ideas for independent Girl Scouting. Being a Juliette is a great way to enjoy Girl Scouts. Even without a troop, there are many ways to discover, connect, and take action. Some of the materials, particularly the journeys, require some adaption for indivdual use. This is a place to get and share information about how to do this. Journey Guides These guides are an example of how you can adapt the journeys for individual use. Three Cheers for Animals Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden Between Earth and Sky Keys to Leadership for Juliettes The girl scouting program emphasizes the three keys to leadership: Discover, Connect, and Take Action. The following guide explains how to experience these as a an independent girl scout. 'Discover' This is the area where there is a great advantages to being an independent girl scout. First, you can choose the badges and journeys that interest you, and follow your own interests. This is great for building internal motivation and self-direction. Second, you can learn in your own style. If you like reading, but are not into arts and crafts, you can learn a lot through reading about your topic. You can go into great depth, instead of just the superficial learning that often occurs in the group setting. 'Connect' At first it might seem that independent girl scouts would lack opportunities to connect. Much of the curriculum is designed for team building, teamwork skills. Some girls are too independently minded and do not enjoy cooperative learning. Many like to dance to the beat of a different drum, and do not want more pressure to conform. However, there is much that these girls can get out of girl scouting, and by working on the activities you will find many ways to other ways for her to connect with others. Immediate family - by working on projects with a parent, an independent girl scout can learn teamwork. Extended family both near and far - There are lots of opportunites to share projects with and do good deeds grandparents, aunts/uncles, cousins. Neighbors - Lots of opportunities for good deeds! Community Workers - The journeys and badges provide lots of opportunities to interview community workers. Community Organizations - While many of the Journeys emphasize original take action projects, girls can learn a lot by teaming up with organizations in their community and learning about the great projects that are already happening. School/Religious School- Juliettes can share their projects with children at school during sharing time. Many of the projects match the topics in the curriculum. Other Girl Scouts - You can attend individual events and summer camps. Also, the Girl Scouts web page is a place for girls to learn about the movement, and it also has some interactive features. Through the Internet -- Start a Blog about Your Juliette adventures or read and comment on other blogs by Juliettes. 'Take Action' While many of the Journeys emphasize original take action projects, girls (particullary younger scouts) can learn a lot by teaming up with organizations in their community and learning about the great projects that are already happening. There are also some good books and resources with lots of ideas for action projects. Books : Doing Good Together : Kids Guide to Service Projects : Take Action Series from Free Spirit Publishing Websites : Generation On : Big Hearted Familes : Care2 Other Resources by Level So far, there are only resources for Daisy Juliettes. Contributions are Welcome! Daisies Brownies Other Girl Scout Resources Ideas for Other Badges International World Thinking Day Activity Packs Juliette Pages from Various Councils More Online resources Category:Browse